Not Such A Stranger
by WolvieFanSpell
Summary: This is my first fanfic attempt. Maybe there is more to the Wolverine story than meets the eye.Read this story to find out my version of the Wolvie story.Also.What happens when a person from Remy's past shows up with his child? Will rouge leave him?ROMY
1. An Interesting Night

Disclaimer:I don't own Xmen. Marvel beat me to it. Spell is mine and the others are from friends of mine.

The room fell into a sudden silence as Logan stormed through, aparrently in another of his moods. He nearly broke the other door down upon his exit.

_"Wow,"_ Jubilee stuttered_, "what's his problem?"_

"_Gambit don't know petite, but whatever it is Remy don't want no part of it."_

Everyone else quickly agreed.

All of the sudden the carved doors burst open again. A very excited Rouge burst in.

_"Ah don't know why, y'all look so blue, but Ah'm gonna make your day."_

She paused to add to the tension and suspence.

_"Spell is comin"_

Out of nowhere a cascade of questions pored from nearly every person in the room.

_"Who's Spell?"_

_"You know Spell?"_

_"How come she's comin' here?"_

_"Are her kids comin' too?"_

At that last question Remy paused and grimaced but only for a moment.

This couldn't possibly be the same Spell.

Rouge didn't notice his grimace as she answered the questions, with matching eagerness and zeal.

_"You'll have to meet her to find out."_

_"Yeah, helped me a out a lot not too long ago."_

_" Apparently she was an old buddy of the Proffesser.'_

_"Ah don't know, only one under 18 is Flash."_

Everyone gathered into a conversation about Spell, when they'd met her, how she helped him or her out at a rough point in thier life.

several Hours Later...

Everyone was now asleep at about half past midnight, excluding Logan. Wolverine, Logan, whatever. After many attempts at sleep he finally got up and looked at the tattered sheets and mattress and ruined walls. He pulled on a worn pair of jeans and battered boots. A grim smirk crossed his deceptivly young facade. Bare-chested and sleepless he crept out of the mansion, careful not to awaken anyone. The light was on in the kitchen but he avoided it. Once outside he wandered aimlessly about the grounds. All at once his senses fully awoke and he turned to see a young woman put a pair of keys into a scarred, bloodstained, black leather jacket. With a low growl he demanded her name and gruffly asked why she was tresspassing. The woman was dressed completely in black, black leather jacket and pants, worn black boots, and a low-cut black tanktop. Her brown-black hair didn't make it any easier to see her in this light.

The woman put her hands up in mock surrender.

_"I take it you're the welcoming committee."_

Her voice was bitter, her face expressionless.

Logan was caught in a split second decision, at last deciding it was safer to have her in the mansion than wandering about the grounds. He grabbed the keys from her pocket.He grasped her hands firmly behind her back and began to walk towards the mansion. She put up little resistance and the trip was fast and uneventful. When they reached the mansion Logan realized he had no where to put her so he locked her in his room and sat just outside the door to his room. He leaned against the door and fell asleep. That was how Remy found him the next morning.


	2. Waking Up

**The Next Morning.**

Remy saw someone laying in the hallway. He nearly gasped with shock when he saw it was Logan.

_"What, Mon Ami' ,you to good ta' sleep in yo' room?"_

Logan awoe with a start. He blinked a couple of times, trying to bring the world into focus.

With a low, gruff chuckle he answered ,

_"No Gumbo, there's a woman in my room."_

Gambit raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

_"But Gambit wonder why you not be in yo' room?"_

He smirked,

_"Right?"_

Meanwhile the woman had woken up and locked herself in the bathroom, taking time to wash her long hair.

She dressed in the same clothes from last night before knocking on the door.

_"You gonna let me out?"_

She growled.

Logan unlocked the door and the woman laughed.

_"Well, hello Rem!"_  
Her chuckle was low and smoky.

_"Seem's like it's been forever."_

Remy stuttered, his worst fear having been realized.

_"Been a long time, chere. Missed ya, Spell."_

With all the grace, beauty, and self-assurance of royalty, Spell placed a kiss on the cajun's mouth. Then she stepped back and looked him up and down.  
_"You look good, Rem."_

All of the sudden Rouge came tearing down the hallway.

_"Professer says Spell is here, but noone can find..."_

Marie stopped in her tracks.

_"Spell!"_

Rouge hugged Spell enthusiasticly.

_"Where ya been all night?"_

Logan looked sheepish for a secound before Remy broke out in quiet laughter.

_"Why, Chere, she's been locked up in Logan's room."_

A look of shock crossed her face before Logan explained. What a joke! Perfect for a laugh at the meeting.

A few moments later all of them were in the beautifully decorarated meeting room where all the teachers and some students had gathered.

Am working on next chapter.>


	3. Revelations

Spell walked into the room, looking around in mock amazement.

_"Well, If you ain't just Mr. Fancy, 'eh, Charlie?"_

Professer studied Spell, there was no physical sign of change, never was, but something had hurt his indestructible woman, a person who had been as close as a sister to both him and Eric Lennsherr. He was angry, although he had known this a long time ago, even before she had met Mr. Lebeau.

_"It has been a while, Spell. Have you heard from Eric lately?"_

With a laugh, she answered his query.

_"Yeah. Maggie's been after your X-men though. Never thought I'd see the day, 'course, yaou two always did have a different version of peace."_

Spell bent down to hug her old buddy, knowing he was concerned about her. "Don't worry Charlie, I survive." She whispered into his ear.

After a few more varied reintroduction's she stopped in front of Scott Summers.

_"Well, Well! Hey pretty boy."_

Suddenly the X-team's leader, Cyclops, found himself floating and spinning, before suddenly crashing headlong onto the floor.

After that little incedent, the Professer, in order to change the subject, said, _"Now maybe you'd like to explain where you were last night. My mindscan picked you up, yet couldn't place you."_

With another smoky, low chuckle, she jerked her thumb towards Logan, an impish grin on her beautiful face.

_"Spent most of the night locked up in his room."_

Seeing the look on everyones face, Rouge, Gambit, Logan, and Spell burst out laughing.

_"Seem's like I'd better do some explaining before I get the man in big trouble."_

Spell paused for a moment.

_"Well, first I rode my 'cycle down here. I had just stashed itand was moving towards the mansion when out of nowhere he showed up. He looked pretty suspicious of me and I was in no mood to be fighting. Only time he really got me riled was when he grabbed my keys. He steered me back to the mansion, locked me in his room,which looked like mine after a couple of hours of sleep, and I'm guessing fell asleep against the door."_

Wolverine grimaced at the comment made about his room,

_"Sorry about the lack of a bed. And here are your key's back. I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me who you were."_

Spell snatched the keys from his hand and smirked,

_"I've slept on worse. I didn't tell you because you were in no mood to listen. You looked like a bear thatgot woke up from a winters sleep."_

Logan thought it through and had to agree with her.

Then Spell looked around at all the students, then directed a question at them.

_"Hey, if this is a school, what are all of ya'll doin in here?"_

The teachers went off to teach their classes and the student's went to their respective classes. Soon it was only Spell and Charles in the now silent room.

_"How are you, Spell? I mean,the truth."_

_"Fine. I'm used to thepain, it just hits hard every year about this time."_

_"Yeah, I remember, the whole deal with James. Does Brian still live with you?"_

_"Yeah, thinks he's like my father or something. You'd think at 192 years people would let me take care of myself."_

Charles paused a moment, before posing a question that he should have asked while Remy was still in the room.

_"I noticed some tension between you and Remy. If it is not to bold may I ask as to what the problem is?"_

Spell smiled.

_"I had a child with Remy 15 years ago. I guess he either thinks I am mad at him or thinks he's old."_

The answer was spoken in a voice that left no room for questions.

_"I loved him. I figure you want to know more than that you can just ask him."_

Spell again changed the subject.

_"Hey, Charlie, my room still ready?"_

After affirming that her customized room was still free, Spell slid down the hall and looked around before extending a single adamantium blade and unlocking her door. Once inside Spell looked around. The scene was worse than in the Wolverine's room. The foam mattress was shredded. The once dark blue wallpaper was hanging off the wall. Her clothes littered the single chair and the floor of her bathroom. In her closet hung a few changes of clothes, most as worn as the ones now on her sleek frame. In short, the room was just the way she left it, right down to the beer can sitting on the metal vanity table. Spell hung her jacket on a rusted metal hanger from the closet, pulled another mattress of foam from the storage room to the right of her bed. Her home away from home.

She lay on the double mattress and fell into a dreamless sleep, thinking about the "stranger" named Logan.


	4. Window

While Spell's violent nightmares caused the destruction of yet another bed, Rouge and Bobby were passing notes.

Bobby: When did you meet Spell?

Rouge:When I first found out I was a mutant. You?

Bobby: Shortly after. I got along better with Flash though.

Rouge: I always got along better with Rage.

Bobby: Ever seen her version of the danger room?

Rouge: No, but even Brian had trouble with 5th level sessions. Spell is like, indestuctible.

Bobby: No but close. Only thing I ever saw hurt her was that James guy. Even that monster Sabertooth listens to her.

The teacher of their class, Logan, snatched up the note. The trashcan was across the room, so he just stuck it in his pocket and with a growl went back to showing various fighting methods. Then he paired the students up and tried to get them to battle using the aforementioned methods.

**Meanwhile...**

Spell awoke in a cold sweat, memories flooding back through a door in her mind she thought she had locked. She had suspected it at first, now she knew. Tell him or not to tell him, the million dollor question. Spell changed into a black tanktop with hiphugger jeans. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses before leaving. Putting them on she thought wryly. Spell had always thought eyes to be the window to the soul, she could read peoples eyes. This was not a mutation, just a habit she'd picked up from dealing with bad people. If her eyes were the window to her soul, god help her. Her eyes were the give away. They were hazel and changed colors with her moods. But they were also the eyes of an extremly tortured person, as hunter, prey, and bystander these eyes had missed nothing. There had been too much blood and death, too much caused by her and the guilt showed in her eyes.

Spell walked down to were the classes were. With her hair pulled back and her sun glasses on, she looked young and beautiful. She saw the outdoors class that Logan was teaching. With a low laugh she walked next to him.

_"Why ain't you playing, man?"_

Wolverine looked over at her, startled that she could have snuck up on him.

_"No one wants to challenge me. Beat 'em too easy."_

Spell laughed.

_"Then fight me. To make it semi fair to you, I won't even use my powers."_

Spell crouched into a fighting stance, where she had a clear view of the oppenet, Logan did the same. They circled each other before Spell struck out, her fist catching him in the face. Then the fight really began, Spell making only one mistake, not trying her hardest. Still, the fight was pretty even, the students stoping to stare. Finally, Logan pinned Spell to the ground. She had not even broken a sweat, neither had really tried to win. Staring into the eyes that the now broken sunglasses revealed, Logan realized that. They stood up.

_"For your prize.." _

Spell kissed him. Her fingers moved into his hair as they kissed. They were interrupted by a yelp from Remy and a growl from an unknown man.

_"Worth it?"_

Her voice was back to normal. She turned to the man that had growled.

_"Brian, calm down."_

_"Spell, what the heck do you think you're doing?"_

_"Hey Brian! Newsflash! 192 birthdays an errent teenager does not make."_

"_Just came to tell ya' Flash is comin' down for her birthday this weekend. Chuck already agreed, I'm pretty good friends with him."_

_"Yeah, I know. Ok. Now go home and watch Sabey for me."_

_"Yeah, my favorite chore..."_

Brian said with mock enthusiasm Mutters and swears as he stalkes off.

Then she slid over to Gambit.

_"We need to talk, how about dinner?"_

Her voice was almost pleading. Gambit almost asked her if she knew what she did when she did that.

Against all good sense his mouth formed the words.

_"Pick me up at 9:00, 'k Cher'e."_


	5. Discovery?

Disclaimer: Miss Me Baby is a country song and does not belong to me either.

Later on, inside his room, Logan went to empty ou this pockets when he found the note. He read over the note. His mind wandered untill he came to the part about Sabertooth. He knew he had been right to be suspicious of her. Sabertooth was their enemy, she was his friend. He decided to try and get an explenation from her before jumping to conclusions. Then he reread the note, absorbing the little information. He crunched up the ball of paper, tossing it across the room into his trashcan. He missed.

**(9:00pm That Evening)**

The roar of a motercycle is heard. Spell is dressed in her black leather clothes again.

"Ready, Cajun?"

Remy Lebeau walked out the door, a sexy smile on his face.

"Where we going che're?"

"Just get on."

Spell motioned towards a gleaming bike with a blue black paint scheme. This bike stands out from anything else she owns. Obviously this bike is very special.

There is no time to talk on the way to a small place outside of town. The bike goes fast, but Remy knows it could go faster. When they stop, Spell hides her bike, even though its color makes it nearly invisible.

They sit down at the table. She lets Remy order and only orders a beer for herself.

"Still the same old Spell."

Spell smiled.

"Do you want to see Flash this weekend? You haven't seen her since she was 5."

Remy paused, asking himself.

"Remy, It's her 10th birthday. If you don't wanna see her just say so and I'll go away."

She looked into his worried red eyes.

"How about you spend Saturday with us, away from the team. Then you can decide if you want evey one else to see her."

Before he could answer a country love song, Miss Me Baby, came on. Spell began singing under her breath, her eyes fixed on her hands. One barely audile, strangled laugh came out. "How ironic." She whispered.

"Ya' ok, pet'ite?"  
He reached over and lifted her head. There were tears falling from those deadly beautiful eyes. On flash of inspiration he pulled her to her feet.

"Dance?"

She buried her face in his shoulder untill the song ended. Then, refusing to meet his eyes,she spoke.

"Do you want to see your daughter?"

"Yes."

It was a hard decision. She had been born when he was only 19. He didn't know what to think.

Spell laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh...Rem?"

"Yes, Spell."

"Thanks."

Remy was taken aback. It just wasn't like Spell to say thanks. Prehaps this sexy, tough, enigma of a lady had weaknesses. Hell, he knew she did. Hadn't she sent him away every time she cried? He had usually found her with her head on Brian's chest,crying.He'd always envied him because Spell could cry to him.

Spell laughed, but there was a subtle change.

"What Rem? Didn't know I had manners?"

They danced and talked and caught up untill about 3 am. Then she took him home, going fast. She left him at his room before heading to her room. Standing at her door was Wolverine.

"We need to talk." She growled...

Please review! Am holding next chapter hostage untill more reviews! Thanx Blaze Logan Lover for reviewing!


	6. Friendship?

Spell just looked at him.

_"I don't have time for this. What is it?"_

There was a glimmer of worry in her eyes. No, couldn't be.

_"This."_

He held up a crumpled piece of paper, the note.

_"And what does that say, genius?"_

_"A lot. About you and Creed."_

Spell burst out laughing.

_"What's so funny?"_he demanded.

_"Sabertooth is our enemy, and obviously so are you. Wanna explain?"_

_"Yes actully. Saber is more of a brother. He protects me and I him. Nothing more. He listens to me."_

For some strange reason Logan took her word for it.

Spell went on.

_"I've kept him out of prison, ect. Need I go on?"_

He almost laughed and placed his hand over her mouth.

_"Shhhhhhhhhh. Fine I'll go."_

_"No, you can stay. "_

Spell mumbled against his hand.

Logan grinned.

_"So where have you been?"_

_"Out with Remy. We had to discuss something about this weekend."_

_"What?"_

There was an inquisitive note in his voice. She laughed that charming, smoky laugh. He stayed and they each learned a lot. He about her and she about his time with the Xmen.

When he left at about 5 she called after him.

_"Don't tell Remy I told ya!"_

They both laughed. It was Thursday.

**Saturday Morning:**

Spell awoke even earlier than usual. Her and Logan had a sort of fragile friendship. She pondered about this as she combed her almost ebonite hair. She got in a red car that her oldest daughter had bought for her and went and picked up her youngestdaughter.

Just the sight of dark auburn hair made her heart jump. The girl looked at her with dark red eyes.

_"Hi Momma."_  
The pretty little 10 year old laughed.

_"Do I get to see daddy?"_

Spell ruffled the girl's short hair.

_"Now who told ya?"_

Spell tried to look dismayed.

_"Uncle Brian."_

She picked up the little girl and set her on the leather seat.

_"Guess we better get back at him then. And yes you get to see your daddy today!"_

The girl looked happy as Spell pulled up to the mansion.

_"Now stay in the car."_

She walked in, smiled at Logan and found Remy.

_"Come on Rem, don't look like your going to death row. She's just a 10 year old little girl."_

Together they walked out.

When Remy saw the little girl all doubt flew from his mind.

He sat next to her.

_"So did your mommy say where we goin' petite fillie?"_

_"Qui, Daddy!"_

Hope you like this next chapter too...


	7. Lebeau's day out

"First Stop, Ice Cream!"

The little girl literatly glowed. Spell placed a hand on her shoulder and the glowing stopped.

"What kind of ice cream do you want, Flash?"

"Chocolate chip Cookie dough."

The girls laugh was bubbly and light.

She turned to Remy.

"What about you daddy? What kind is your favorite? Wolfie likes coffee flavored ice cream. He is short. Do you know him?"

Gambit nodded, already enchanted with this girl.

"I'll have the same."

He kissed the top of the little girls head. He looked at her eyes, there was no denying this was his kid. How could he have ever been scared to meet her? His only fear was that Rouge might be upset.

Told ya so Rem. Spell spoke mind to mind.

"I guess that means 2 chocolate chip cookie dough and 1 triple fudge chocolate."

She laughed and ruffled her daughters hair.

"Mommmmmmmm."

The girl pulled out a tarot card and it began to glow with a blue light.

"heh heh heh."

The girl giggled.

Remy just watched. Spell reached over and grabbed the card, it exploded into her hand. She gritted her teeth as the burn healed and she growled. Then she looked over at her daughter.

"I thought Bri locked up your cards."

"He did, but grampa Lebeau taught me how to steal..."

"Guess I'm gonna have ot have a talk with him then."

Her voice was serious. Her daughter had the talent to be a good thief but she really didn't want to risk it.

"Ok Ice Cream world, dead ahead."

They pulled in and all three put on sunglasses. They ordered the icecream and flash ended up eating hers and half of Remy's. They laughed and ended up spending an hour eating icecream and laughing.

When they finally reached the car again Flash giggled and started chattering.

"Well Wolfie's my brother and Rage is my sister and Brian isn't really my uncle and Spell is my mom and Ah'm a mutant and I throw tarot cards and heal people up and I go to school at Beserker Acadamy and Nova made me cool toys and Ah love eatin' hot peppers at grampa's house and learning to be a thief and..."

The little girl paused, out of breath. Then she started chattering in French.

"Im dix et vraiment bon aux maths et aiment mon chien appelé petit et jeu dans ma pièce junior de danger et..."

"Ok that's enough suger for mon petite fille."

Remy paused.

"Ok where next?'

"Movies."

Spell answered before the girl could start up again.

They pulled up before a fancy movie theater. Spell paid thier way in and they went in to watch _Herbie: Fully Loaded. _Flash laughed and even the two adults laughed.

The movie was over in about an hour and a half. Next they went to a country music concert. They came away with 3 tee-shirts and 10 autographs.

Now it was dark. They pulled up to a brightly lit fair and got out. Flash and Remy headed to the rides. Spell got on the Spider and then watched Flash and Remy on the ferris wheel. When they got down Spell suggested that they go play some games.

Spell won the dart throw, coming from much practice, and got a cool looking sword.

Remy threw baseballs and won a huge blue and red teddy bear that he gave to Flach.

Flash won the pop gun shooting and won a picture of dogs playing poker, which she gave to Remy with a charming

"ici vous allez papa!"

(Here you go daddy)

At the end of the night they were giddy with laughter and loaded down with prizes.

They piled into the car, Flash insisting on holding the huge teddy bear, which she named, "chanceux"(lucky)

She fell asleep on his lap.

Spell looked over at him.

"So where are we spending the night."

"She can sleep in my room."

"What about Rouge?"

Spell looked worried.

"she has her own room."

When they got to the mansion everyone else was asleep. They snuck her up to Remy's room and lay her on the bed. Spell left. Remy covered his child up and kissed her good night. Then he lay down next to her, and soon fell into a peacefull sleep, although Flash kicked in her sleep.

Spell went downstairs to the kitchen. She drank a can of soda and talked to Logan about her day when he came down. Then they departed and went to thier rooms, where they each fell into a deep sleep, the first time Spell had slept peacefully in over 15 years.


	8. Meeting

Spell awoke feeling refreshed and not at all tired. She was suprised to discover that her bed was still intact. She brushed her hair and pulled it back, a smile on her face. She hadn't felt this good since before James had left. She thought about Remy now and the child. Obviously he loved her.

Meanwhile:

Gambit awoke with a good-sized bruise on his ribs. He looked over at the almost angelic face of the little girl sleeping next to him. She must of felt his gaze because she woke up.

"Good morning papa."

She noticed him rubbing the bruise and placed a hand on it. The bruise and pain faded.

"Your a healer?"

He asked.

"Yeah."

The girl looked up and then giggled.

"Where now Papa?"

"Now we go downstairs."

He picked the 10 year old up and carried her downstairs. In the hall he heard the Professer call a meeting.

He raced her to the meeting room and they burst in out of breath and red faced, Flash still holding that teddy bear. And they were both in pagamas. Charles looked at them dissaprovingly and Spell just laughed. Flash walked over to Rouge. Remy held his breath. Flash looked up at her.

"Rougey! Are you my daddy's girlfriend? You cut your hair!"

The little girl laughed.

"Mommy, Rouge is my daddy's girlfriend, isn't that cool?"

Spell nodded and Remy let out his breath. Rouge looked at the little girl.

"So Remy is your daddy huh?"

"Uh Huh!" The girl nodded enthusiasticly!

Rouge looked at the little girl.

"How would you like to have a training session in our danger room? Huh? We'll all work with you and you can be an Xman for a day."

The little girl nodded eagerly...

(Giving ya a break. Dont expect the rest to be this short.)


	9. Danger room

Logan and Spell were laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Flash demanded.

Then she looked down.

"Ma clothes!"

She ran to her dad's room and got dressed.

Rouge looked at Remy.

"uhhhh Sugah?"

She pointed at him and laughed.

Remy ran up stairs just as Flash was coming down.

"Ok. Today's my birthday so we all go into da danger room. Even you mommy."

She pointed at Spell.

"But non tearing it up."

She put her hands on her waist.

"Ok folks, what we be waitin' fo'?"

Everybody went and got into costume.

"Mom, were's ma costume at? Nova made me one."

Spell pulled a elaborate blue and pink and silver suit out of her duffle bag.

"Qui! Just like I drew it!"

The girl ran back up to Remy's room, passing him in the hall and then changed into her costume.

She pulled her hair up and went downstairs. Underneath the black cape was a compartment for her tarot cards. She slipped them in there and they all met in the Danger Room...

**Danger Room:**

Flash chose a simulation in which they were batteling sentinels. Once the sentinals attacked, Flash drew out a tarot card.

It began to glow with a blueish silver glow. She threw it at one of the sentianls, causing it to fall. (This is a childs simulation). It blocked the way of the other sentinals. Flash decided it was her job to boss the team. Cyclop's protested, but everyone had fun listening to the demanding 10 year old standing in the midst of them and throwing tarot cards at the robot's with deadly accuacy.

Soon they were all demolished. Then room went back to normal. Rouge stopped to talk to the little girl.

"Good Job, sugah."

"Thanks. So you aren't mad at Flash?"

Flash asked nervously.

"Course not sugah! This should be fun."

As the girl scampered off to her mother, Rouge shot a glare at Spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jelousy? We'll find out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my fan fic.

Blaze-LoganLover: Thanks for reviewing!

Rae Roberts: I Agree. Super powerful characters with no problems are soooooo boring.


	10. Jealous?

Spell could feel Rouge's angry glare on her back.  
She figured she knew the reason. Remy. She shook her head slightly and frowned. Remy in her past, and she was in his. She had no desire to have him back.

Spell turned to talk to Rouge but she had already left. Fine then Let the girl deal with it, spell thought as she headed to meet Logan at the driveway.

MEANWHILE:

Rouge went into the kitchen only to find Remy playing with Flash. She watched as Remy ruffled the girl's hair and laughed at a joke. Rouge cleared her throat.

"Ummmmm...Remy?"

Remy looked up from a picture Flash had drawn.

"What ya be needin', mon chere?"

He grinned.

"Rouge be wantin' to come to da movies wit' us, no?"

Rouge could not restist the puppydoggish look in his eyes.

"ok den' lets go."

The three headed out to Gambits car, a black convertable with a royal flush painted on the side.

"Dat be one cool car, papa."

Flash muttered in admiration. She climbed into the backseat as Remy and Rouge sat up front. Remy pulled Flash up in between them and then searched his pockets for his keys.

"Lookin' for dese?"

She held up a pair of keys, obviously Remy's. He snatched and the car purred to life. They shot off down the road.

Flash grinned as the wind tumbled her hair.

"Ain't dis awesome, Rougy?"

"Rougy" looked down at the child.

"Yea, sugah. Now what we be going ta see?"

"Flash don' know..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Sorry this is so short but Dont expect to be so lucky next time...

Thanks for the Reviews ,Y'all... 


	11. night out

Remy Lebeau draped an arm around the shoulders of both Flash and Rouge. He had finally decided on a movie. 'Tonight, ma cheres, we be watching War ob de Worlds"  
Flash clapped her hands and even Rouge had to smile. Remy drove them to the movie theater and bought Flash her own jumbo popcorn and candy. He and Rouge shared popcorn. Remy delighted in the sound of their laughter. Then he announced that he had the "two most beautiful cheres" sitting next to him. Flash had giggled and Rouge flushed. He just grinned.  
When the movie was over he took them to the mall. BIG MISTAKE! Remy learned an important lesson that day. Never let two southern girls loose in a mall!

Meanwhile:  
Spell had gone to the driveway to meet Logan. He was standing by her car when she got there.  
She grinned and waved. She walked fast to where he was and jumped in her car. She motioned for him to get in the passenger seat. As she started up the car Logan wondered about her. At times she was sweet as pie, but at others…….well she was hiding something.  
He wondered at the faraway look in her eyes when he asked about her past, or talked about what little he could remember of his.  
As the car blasted down the highway, his musings were interrupted by her soft voice.  
"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah." He grunted.

She started to speak and then shut her mouth. It was not yet time to ruin it all by revealing it to him.  
"Sleep well?" She asked instead. Then she grinned and revved the engine.  
Logan cocked an eyebrow. Sleep well?……… Well actually he had slept well over the last few nights.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

She just shook her head. "No reason."

Wolverine lay a callused hand on her shoulder. Then without a moment's warning he grasped the rubber band that constrained her dark mane of hair. He pulled it out. Almost immediately her black brown hair was caught by the wind and swept back. Spell turned to look at him and growled, but there was merriment in her gleaming eyes. Steering with one hand, she whacked him in the head.  
Wolverine rubbed his forehead in mock pain.  
"What'd ya do that for?"

Spell laughed as she maneuvered the car into the parking lot of a dank, rundown bar. She stepped into the smoky atmosphere with the air of a queen. She settled on a creaky barstool near a couple of guys engaged in a game of Texas- Hold 'em with beer stained, greasy cards.  
"Hey Bubba"  
She said to a big man in filth covered overalls and a rugged, unkempt face.  
"What's going on tonight?

The man, obviously, "Bubba", let out a resounding chuckle.  
"Warm beer, hopeless fighters, and static TV. 'Bout the only good thing in this dump is that there jukebox."

Spell ordered a beer, which, although not freezing, was tolerable. Then she sauntered over to the aforementioned jukebox, which was currently playing "Miss American Pie"  
Spell sang along softly under her breath.  
"Don't remember if I cried, when I read about his widowed bride, but some thing hit me deeeeeeeep inside, the day, the music dieeeeeeed."

Then she hummed the choars and dropped a few quarters in the slot, punched in a few numbers, and slid back over to the bar.

"What'd ya put on"  
Logan asked.

Spell answered, her voice barely audible.

"Just some old favorites of mine."

Meanwhile:  
Gambit staggered out of the mall, loaded down with bags from various stores. Flash skipped beside her father, holding a bag from the Candy Shoppe. Rouge also carried a few bags. She no longer felt anger towards the child who was so much like Remy. Flashes happy-go-lucky manner had made it hard to be angry for long. Bright stars twinkled in the dark sky as they loaded up Gambit's car and headed home.  
Once they reached the mansion and unloaded bags (tomorrow Rouge and Flash would sort through them), Flash grabbed Rouge's and her father's hands and pulled them out onto the roof where they lay there, entranced by the bright starlight. With a cry of excitement, Flash pointed toward a blaze moving across the sky, closed her eyes and whispered under her breath.

"I wish Rougey wasn't so mad at mommy no more."

Shortly after that she fell asleep, still thinking about her heartfelt wish. Gambit carried her to her room and tucked her in. Then Rouge remembered that she needed to talk to Remy. Then she saw the fatigue on his handsome face and decided to wait until the morning. 


	12. Waking up and Flash

Flash, though she was only 10, knew that she was the problem between her mom and Rouge and her daddy. She slipped into her father's room carrying a black duffel bag and wearing black clothes other than the trenchcoat she wore that was so much like her fathers. There were tears in her sad new eyes. It was only 11:00 when she kissed her father goodbye, tucked a tarot card under his pillow, then disapeared into the night.

Back at the bar:

Spell grinned as another song drifted out of the battered jukebox.She turned to Logan, nursing a beer in the corner.

"Hey, babe? Wanna dance?"

And so the night went on.

The next morning:

Spell slept soundly next to Logan. Her arm was draped over his chest.  
He woke up, aware suddenly of the slender form next to him. Instead of jumping out of bed, he stroked her hair, wondering at the memories she had evoked in him. He could remember much of his, or should I say, thier history.

"Baby"  
She mummered as she felt him slip his hands through her soft hair. "LOGAN?"

He looked hurt at the look on her face. When she noticed, she took his face in her hands and sighed.

"Sorry, just been a long time, guess ya know that now, huh babe? What happened last night anyways?"

He grinned rougishly.

"no idea, Spell. Where are we anyways?"

Spell did a quick mindscan.

"Cheap hotel, bout 2 blocks from the bar."

she slipped out of bed, aware of his gaze as she dressed. Then the same happened to him.

Silently, they slipped to the mansion, walking the last half block. 


	13. The End

_Snikt!_ The gate collapsed, seperated b the 3 adamantium claws extending from Logan's fist.

"We're in."

He whispered comicly to Spell, who stood less than 5 feet behind him.They snuck through

the woods, which were still clinging to the last shadows of night, though the sun was begining to

rise. Spell's dark eyes gleamed as they slipped past the high-tech security of the mansion.

Suddenly Storm walked by, accompainied by Spell's older daughter, Rage. Spell looked to the ground and spoke quietly to her daughter.

"Hey kidda. So nice to see ya. Have you met Mr. Logan yet?"

Rage could nearly smell the guilt radiating off her mother, as well as hear the edge in her mother's

voice, but said nothing.

Then Logan spoke up.

" We might as well tell her."

Then he turned to Rage.

"Hello daughter."

Rage just stared at him, a growl forming on her lips.

**Inside the mansion:**

Remy awoke from his deep sleep, with the sudden sensation of having lost something, of something missing. Then he realized what he was missing, HIS DAUGHTER!

Flash was no longer there. He sat up almost too quickly. As he did he noticed the tarot card lying on his pillow. On the back was a message, written in the scrawling hand of a ten year old.

_"Mon Papa,_

_Flash be realising Flash has been making Rougy very mad at mon mamma and mon papa. Flash be very sorry. Flash be leaving so that ya'll be happy._

_Amour,_

_Jean Luc Lebeau_

_Flash"_

The card was tearstained and looked well-handled and old. Rouge knocked on the door, then opened it to find herself staring into tear-filled scarlet eyes.

"Remy, sugah? What's wrong?"

Rouge asked as she rushed toward him. He held up the tarot card and spoke a single word.

"Flash."

Rouge understood what he meant aand ran to find the Professer.

**One hour later:**

Charles looked perplexed, Rouge looked guilty, Gambit scared and tearful, and Spell's face was expressionless.

"Spell?"

Asked Rouge.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Spell didn't reply, didn't really need to.

Charles then used Cerebro to find Flash, and sent Rouge to get her. When the two returned, matters seemed to have been resolved, on both sides.

**Later that night:**

Two forms shifted after Wolverine, out on his nightly walk. They followed him untill they reached the thick of the woods.

There was a whisper of words,

"Bye, Bye Daddy."

Then there was the sound of claws extending and a thump as Logan landed on the forest floor, bleeding profusely from mutiple wounds in his back.

Spell, appearing out of nowhere, knelt by Logan's seemingly lifeless body.

"Backstabbing Kids."

She whispered to the darkness that now occupied the space where the attackers had stood.

Then she knelt next to Logan's ear, a single bit of almost irony on her lips as she attempted to revive him.

"Guess we were't such stangers anyway. Might have been better that way, though, handsome."

_**THE END**_


End file.
